White Day
by 666random4life
Summary: One day before the infamous white day... Hinata gets an early present from Sasuke. WHY? she never gave him a valentine gift! shes so confused... On the other chapter a girl named Nami faces a problem with her boyfriend for not getting anything for her on white day and even believes he might not like her anymore. SasuHina and OCXOC story. both are on different chapters.
1. SasuHina

Hello Everyone Please enjoy the Story White Day ^^ hope its not that bad XD oh and if you see any grammar or any type of mistakes please tell me through a review, and comment on how much you all love it XD  
oh and remember! that little button that says review is not a bomb so click it! ^.^

* * *

Hinata opened her shoe locker and saw a note inside on top of her school slippers, "Umm… I wonder what this is." she said as she took it out. It was in a small envelope with neat handwriting on the back saying the word love in kanji.

Right under her locker was the all popular Sasuke Uchiha who got these type of letters all the time. It was an average day actually for the two. Some days Hinata would get the love letters that were meant for Sasuke because some girls thought her locker was his.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata stuttered as she turned to the boy who just walk next to her.

"Hm. What is it Hyuuga," Sasuke said staring at Hinata with his black colored eyes.

Hinata looked at the ground and bowed at Sasuke giving him the note, "G-Good morning! I-I found this in my locker I'm sure its for you," she said closing her eyes tightly shut of the embarrassment and the fear she felt when around the last Uchiha.

Sasuke stared at the letter and took it after a long full 3 seconds, "Move."

Hinata moved and let Sasuke change his shoes, "Tomorrow is march 14th," he said not even looking at her.

"Y-Yes I know," Hinata said staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke started walking up the steps while opening the letter, "You remembered what happened last month right."

Hinata caught up with him and started walking up at the same pace, "Last month? You mean valentines day? Yeah I remember that. All the girls s-surrounded you all day. You ended up with so many chocolates I had to help you bring them to your house."

"…So you don't remember," said Sasuke as he walked into his classroom.

Hinata stood in the classroom doorway confused, she had no idea what he meant.

"HINA-HIME!" Lace yelled happily as she jumped off of her desk and at Hinata giving her a big hug.

"H-Hello Lace," Hinata said smiling and hugged her back.

They stopped hugging and Hinata sat down at her desk as lace sat on top of Hinata's desk. Lace pulled out a lollipop and looked at Hinata, "What is white day?"

"White day? You don't know it?" Hinata looked at her friend confused.

"Nope," smiled Lace.

Nami walked to her desk and sat down listening in on the conversation.

"Well," Hinata paused. "On valentines day you give chocolate or some sort of present to someone you l-like. W-White day is exactly one month after where t-the person who got a present from you, gives you a present as a… t-thank you type of gift. Its traditionally something white l-like a ribbon or something."

"Ooooh," Lace said smiling and looking over at Nami who turned her head away. "So does that mean Junichi is getting Nami a present for tomorrow?"

"WHAT! NEVER!" Nami stood up from her seat a small red line over her cheeks showed she was blushing.

Everyone turned around to look in the back of the room at Nami. "T-T-That was really l-loud Nami," Hinata stuttered. She sink into her seat at all the peoples eyes on the three.

Nami made a "Hmph," sound and walked out the door as Kakashi was walking in. Kakashi gave her a look and she replied to the "and where would you be going" look. "Bathroom." and nami left the class room.

Gym time came and all the students were playing soccer. It was team silver vs. team gold, (they were all wearing jerseys to show which team they were on). On team silver was: Hinata, Lace, Nami, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Kiba, Sai, and other ninja students. On team gold was: Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shino, Gaara, Junichi, Cybe, Suigetsu, and other ninja students

Gai blew the whistle, "Okay all you youthful students I want you all to play fair and do your very best!" he yelled giving a thumbs up and a wink.

Everyone felt a chill down their spine.

"ANNNNND START!" he yelled finally and blown the whistle again and backing out of the way of the players.

Hinata was in defense with Kiba as their goalie Chouji was standing guard of the net. Right across from them in the same position was Cybe the goalie and Ino and Shino as defense.

Team gold was rushing to team silvers side, Naruto kicking the ball, Kiba tried to kick it away but only slid on the grass missing by an inch. Naruto, after passing Kiba, shouted, "Heres' the wining goal!" even though it really was only the first goal to be made, and he kicked the ball as hard as he could and made a goal…..

Or so he thought it would….

The ball was shot in the wrong direction and was at high speed making a bee line at Hinata.

Hinata's eyes grew wide and she was frozen like a deer in headlights. She closed her eyes tight and covered her head with her hands, bracing for the impact that never came.

What Hinata didn't see was Sasuke, using all his energy/chakra, to run in front of Hinata and jump up and kick the ball with his foot all when he was sideways in the air. He landed safe on the ground and was standing up perfectly, even his hands were relaxed and in his pockets.

To Naruto's dismay, the soccer ball, being kicked by Sasuke was ricochet into their own goal. Making it a point for team silver.

"GOOOOAAALL!" yelled Gai and he started dancing.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto angrily as he rushed to Sasuke and grabbed him from his front collar of his shirt. "Why the hell did you score on your own team!"

Sasuke glanced at the yelling "Dope" and looked at Hinata who had fallen on the ground surprised at Sasuke's rescue. "You okay Hyuuga?"

"Y-Y-Ye-" she couldn't say the whole word for her stuttered prevented her, so she shook her head yes instead.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away, walked to Hinata, and offered his hand down to her.

Hinata stared at the hand as if she was unsure it was real. She looked at Sasuke and smiled bashfully taking his hand and standing up with his help.

"Hey does anyone need to go to the nurse?" said Gai walking over after finally finishing his yelling (yes he just stopped right now).

Sasuke put his foot forward to show his left leg bruised greatly and some blood on it.

Hinata gasped and grabbed Sasuke's arm, "Quick we need to take you to the nurse!" she glanced at Gai, "Can we go?"

"Yup!" said Gai showing his huge smile and a thumbs up.

Hinata guided Sasuke to the nurses office where Tsunade worked. When they opened the door tsunade was at her desk looking through some papers. She noticed them and then Sasuke's leg. "Go sit on that bed I'll get some ice." and she walked away.

Sasuke obeyed and sat on the bed laying his leg on it too. Hinata was standing next to the bed unable to decide whether to leave him or stay; though, when Sasuke looked at her…. She grabbed a chair and pulled it next to his bed and sat right down.

"Hers the ice and rest your leg on this pillow," she threw a pillow at him and gave Hinata the ice. "I need to go to a meeting, you both stay here." and she left.

The two put the pillow down at the end of the bed and Sasuke rested his leg on it, Hinata then gently placed the ice on his leg and made sure that it was steady.

Hinata glanced at the wound then at Sasuke then at her hands. She wanted to say thank you, but she couldn't find her voice.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Sasuke ask looking at her. You could see a tad bit of emotions in his eyes.

"N-No," Hinata replied shocked he spoke to her. "I-I'm sorry you got hurt… its my fault. I'm sorry." Hinata looked down at her hands then at Sasuke then back to her hands..

"It's nothing…."

"W-Well thank you," Hinata glanced at Sasuke. She stared into his eyes, "Thank you very much Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head away quickly and murmured, "Yeah whatever," with a small blush running over his cheeks.

"Well I should head back to class," Hinata said standing up smiling.

"Hey no!-" Sasuke said turning to her and grabbing her wrist pulling her back down, a bit to hard. She landed right on him, their two lips touching each other.

Hinata's face was so red, her mind pulling a blank, frozen by what was happening.

Sasuke's face was also red but instead of staying still or pushing Hinata away, he lifted his hand to the back of her head pushing her closer to him. Closing his eyes as he deepened the kiss, he realized that this was reality that was happening and quickly pushed Hinata off but held her wrist tightly so she wouldn't run away.

"…Happy white day Hinata," Sasuke said looking in Hinata's eyes.

Hinata's face turned even deeper red where all she could say was, "What?"

Sasuke saw the confusion in her eyes and explained, "On valentines day I forgot my pencil and you gave me yours."

"B-But that wasn't even a g-gift!"

Sasuke smiled and let go of her wrist, "And this isn't white day, but I do have something for you."

"Thanks for waiting-" tsunade said as she walked back in. Hinata ran out of the room pushing past her, "hey watch where your going! What's with her?"

Sasuke just stayed seated looking at where Hinata once was sitting next to him.

* * *

=next day=

* * *

Hinata hurried to school with Neji, her over protective cousin. When they reached the school they headed their separate ways and entered their classroom Hinata was all alone in hers, she was very grateful for that, it gave her some time to think.

After a few minutes the class started to fill with more and more students. Hinata just stayed in her seat, saying hello to those who spoke to her. Hinata looked at the open door to the classroom, it was 10 minutes before school started, Lace would always come running to the classroom, but today she didn't, Hinata looked at the ground sad her friend wouldn't be at school today. She looked around again her other friend, Nami, wasn't in the classroom either. Hinata looked at her desk sadly, she was all alone right now.

"Kyaaaa~! Sasuke-kun~! What are you doing here~!" screeched Ino happily as she ran to the door where Sasuke was standing.

"Shut up," Sasuke said as he walked past her.

Girls from all the other classrooms came to see their "prince" on white day hoping to get something from him.

Sasuke stopped and stood in front Hinata's desk. "Hyuuga," he said sternly looking at Hinata.

Hinata froze and look up at him. "Y-Yes?"

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Hinata's cheek gently. "WHAAAAA!" all Sasuke's fan girls started screaming. Sasuke stood back up straight. Hinata put her hand right where he had kissed her.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" Sasuke took a breath and looked away from Hinata, he started blushing again. "Will you go out with me?"

The fan girls screamed even louder than before and crowded around Hinata and him. They said all different things at the same time like: "Say no say no!" "Oh My Gosh! You must say yes its Sasuke!" and other things which made Hinata's head hurt.

Sasuke could see Hinata was in pain with all the people around them he glared at everyone and they all ran away out of the classroom but still standing outside the door to hear.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata gulped. "I-I-I-I-I….. I will!" Hinata's face was all red and her eyes closed shut really tight by how embarrassed she was.

Sasuke smiled, "Today is march 14th," Hinata raised her head looking into his dark eyes. "I hope you like your white day present, Hinata." he said happily.

Hinata nodded still blushing, "I do, Sasuke."

* * *

Thank you for reading ^^ hope you dont mind the OCs they were requests from some friends

Next Chapter is all about what happened on the 14th of March with Junichi and Nami~ Please read!


	2. JuniNami

Special Story Ending~ this story mainly is about Nami and Junichi the two OCs

Give it a chance and read it ^^

* * *

"Hey Nami what are you doing here? Your only a freshman you shouldn't be on the juniors floor." said Junichi looking at her confused.

"I learned that today is March the 14th…" Nami said looking at the ground her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Wow I never knew you didn't have a calendar," Junichi laughed.

"I DO!" Nami looked up at him with tears begging to spill. "its just…."

"Nami are you okay!? What happened did someone hurt you!?" Junichi said eyes wide wondering what happened to her.

"Nothing like that…." Nami stared at him still crying. "I learned today is white day… I thought since we are now together you would do something for me to say thank you… I know I'm being stupid and selfish but… I just.." Nami started crying more, "I just love you so much!" she covered her face with both her hands sobbing now.

Junichi sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I was going to do this later but I guess since someone just said my entire speech.." Junichi smiled when Nami removed her hands from her face.

Junichi kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Nami, will you marry me?" his hand and voice were shaking but his eyes stared straight at her.

Nami gasped and fell onto her knees and hugged him tightly. "Yes! Juni yes!"

Later that day sitting on her bed admiring her ring her phone rang, "hello? Oh hey Juni…." she listened to his voice on the other line. "OH! Wait before you say anything more I was wondering…. Well were you really going to call me stupid and selfish?… you did say I said your speech."

The boy on the phone froze…. "Uh Nami! Nami! We- we- are b-breaking up- I can't hear you! W-what was that? Oh noooo!" beep. He hung up. His face pale and blank of what he would do when he sees her. He faked the static of the phone failing so if he saw her he might actually die…. "Maybe I should skip tomorrow…."

* * *

LoL i love that ending i hope everyone enjoyed it XD REVIEW!


End file.
